


Christmas Cookies

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Set in the same universe as 'Grounded', Sasha and Bayley handle holiday stress together.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krashlynpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlynpride/gifts), [RileySavage7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/gifts), [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts).



“Could you turn that down please?” Sasha asked in an annoyed voice.

 

“Sorry! I’m just in the spirit!” Bayley called back from somewhere behind her. Nonetheless, the volume on Ariana Grande’s “ _ Santa Tell Me _ ” did drop by a few decibels. Turning back to the recipe she was reading Sasha did her best to concentrate.

 

She wasn’t much of a baker, in fact, she was bad at it.  Baking and cooking were really more Bayley’s speed than hers. But she’d offered to bake them cookies when she’d seen that Bayley intended to do not only that but also all the decorating. She was beginning to regret this magnanimity

 

“Two cups of…” she was muttering to herself when she suddenly felt something warm get pulled over her hair. Turning quickly she found Bayley standing directly behind her with a broad grin on her face. Pulling the object off her head she found it was a Santa hat.

 

“Aww come on Sasha! It’s Christmas time! Gotta get into the mood!” Bayley chided good-naturedly.

 

“Bay I’m trying to bake here,” Sasha said, trying hard to keep her voice from showing any of the frustration she was feeling. Bayley was always overflowing with good cheer, but given that they both had time off from the WWE tour for the holiday it had been magnified one hundred fold. Ordinarily, Sasha found Bayley’s good nature endearing, but right now it was feeling a bit trying.

 

“Don’t let me stop you!” Bayley said happily as she spun away and began humming to herself.

 

“She said after she stopped me,” Sasha muttered to herself as she returned her mixing bowl. 

 

A few minutes later she was even more frustrated. The mixture wasn’t the right texture of color for what it was supposed to be based on the recipe. She’d followed every step exactly, triple checking her measurements and yet still something was wrong. What was worse was that, unlike Bayley, she didn’t have the skill necessary to correct the problem.

 

“Sasha! You’re not wearing the hat!” Bayley called.

 

“I’m busy!” Sasha answered through gritted teeth.

 

“Come on! Take a break, let’s have some eggnog!” Bayley said happily.

 

“I said I’m busy making these damn cookies!” Sasha snapped, her frustration boiling over as she spun to find Bayley sitting at the counter behind her. Bayley expression of bubbly happiness melted into one of shock and then wounded contrition.

 

“I’m sorry, I...I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said sounding crestfallen.

 

Sasha instantly felt guilty but this just fed back on her frustration. She was about to say something else harsh when she noticed that Bayley was wearing the ring that she wore that matched the one on Sasha’s own right ring finger. The rings that they’d secretly agreed signified that, when they were on the road, they were married to each other. 

 

Sasha’s face softened instantly as her irritation morphed into regret. She was about to apologize when Bayley’s lips perked up a fraction of an inch. Softly, as though to herself and without looking up from the table, she sang: “you’re a mean one...Sasha Banks.”

 

Sasha couldn’t help it at this, she laughed. When she saw that Bayley’s smile had returned to its full brilliance her own filled her face. It was impossible for her to stay mad when Bayley was around. And in her private moments, Sasha had to admit there was nothing she loved more about her friend and...road wife. Reaching to one side she tugged her Santa hat on and walked over to Bayley. She listened for a moment to make sure they were alone before she took Bayley’s hand. 

 

“Come on you, let’s see if we can find some mistletoe,” she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request from my buddy KrashlynPride. You can find me on Tumblr: AttackPlatypus if you want to make your request!
> 
> Also dedicated to RileySavage7 because she's the best in the world at fluff ficlets and I'm trying to impress her with my fluff skills. And ClexAloha, who is just my favorite super fan.


End file.
